Question: First consider the expression for: $-4$ plus the quantity of $6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $9$ and that expression and then add $1$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is $-4$ plus $6x$ $6x$ $ - 4$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (6x - 4) = \color{orange}{9(6x-4)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{9(6x-4)}$ do? $9(6x-4)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(6x-4)+1$.